A Second Chance
by Chucky Ray
Summary: All Good Guys go to Heaven. That is what Chucky is about to find out. After he returns from the dead he meets a little orphaned girl named Mary. He falsely promises her that he will find her parents just so he can take her body! However, if he doesn't get his act together and prove that he deserves a spot in Heaven, he could wind up being in a heck of a lot of trouble!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One; To Heaven and Back

Hello everyone welcome to my brand new sort of spinoff reboot of the Chucky series. I based this series off of All Dogs Go to Heaven, (I love those movies) and there will be three stories inside this series. Anyway, as usual thank you for your wonderful comments on my first series Gabrielle, and I'm glad that I touched you. I hope you enjoy this series as well, and enjoy the first chapter!

A scarred and worn out Chucky sat inside his cell wearing his blue prison uniform. He glared and clenched his teeth together with a growl as one of the officers came to fetch him. "That's him alright, number 422!" another officer exclaimed. "Alright, let's get this over with." The officer said as he unlocked the cell door. For today was the day that Chucky was supposed to be executed. However just as soon as the door opened Chucky quickly got to his feet and bolted outside of it. The alarm sounded as the officer turned over to his walkie-talkie. "He's loose! I repeat the perpetrator has escaped!" he cried while Chucky made his way out of the building.

"There he is boys get him!" he heard one of the officers yelling behind him as he started to run away towards the parking lot. Chucky could hear the sound of bullets firing at him in the distance while he ran up the hill. "Phew, I made it." He said with a sigh of relief as soon as he had made it far enough ahead of them. However he knew that didn't mean that he was out of the woods yet. Sure enough he started to hear the sounds of the whirling sirens of the police cars pulling out of the parking lot. "I better get out of here and fast." He said to himself.

…

"Chucky?" James questioned later on that night as his old friend showed up on his doorstep. "Aren't you supposed to be on death row?" he asked him. "Yeah well I have been successfully reprieved." He answered. "Now I need your help, the only way those bastards won't find me is if I get rid of this God damn body for good." He explained. "I can't use Andy Barclay because he already got me trapped in here, so it has to be from someone else." He told him. "It just so happens that I know a place where you can find someone and go where the police will never find you." He said.

"Keep talking, I'm listening." Chucky said. "Oakland Orphanage up on Lakeshore Avenue. You can get in through the donation truck." He told him. "Gee thanks, I knew that I could count on you James. You may look like your brother, but you're nothing like John. He was such a fucking retarded bastard." he muttered under his breath as he turned his head and looked a crossed the street. Sure enough the donation truck was parked at the curb.

"Well they're either making really late deliveries, or really early ones. Either way I'm not going to miss that truck!" Chucky exclaimed as he bolted a crossed the street. Chucky made his way to the back of the truck and tried pulling on the handle. "Damn it, it's locked." He said when suddenly he heard the whirling of the sirens behind him. "How did those fuckin idiots find me so fast!?" he exclaimed as he quickly turned on his toes and rushed off running down the street while they continued firing their pistols at him.

"Charles Lee Ray, we have you surrounded!" one of them shouted as Chucky continued dodging the bullets. That's when suddenly the shoelaces on one of his shoes started coming loose. Chucky tripped and fell over it and landed down on the street. He barely had enough time to pull himself back up onto his feet when suddenly he heard a loud car honking and quickly turned to see the bright light of the headlights shining brightly into his eyes.

The next thing he knew the car hit him and he was flying through the air at a rapid speed. He rose higher and higher up into the air and was sent soaring past the clouds. That's when all of a sudden he could hear a hallelujah chorus ringing through his ears before he ran smack dab into the side of a golden gate. His eyeballs begun to spin wildly inside his head, and with a loud groan he grabbed the side of his face and shook his head. "Where am I?" he wondered aloud to himself realizing that he couldn't feel his scars anymore.

A group of clouds blew away in the breeze as he looked up and cocked his head to see what was written on top of the gate. "Welcome to Heaven." He read out loud to himself while the heavenly music continued inside the distance. "Oh no," he began nervously before he slowly got to his feet and stood up. "No, no, no, no, no!" he exclaimed with a shake of his head. "I can't be dead, I just can't be!" he cried when suddenly a beautiful woman with long flowing brown hair and light brown eyes appeared before him.

"I'm afraid you are Chucky." She said. "What's going on here?" he asked her. "How do you know my name?" he asked. "We know everything about you." She answered. "Well, where am I?" he asked her. "This is the great hall of judgement." She responded. "Judgement!? Oh no, I've had too much of that down on earth." He told her. "Oh don't worry Chucky you'll go to Heaven. All dolls go to Heaven because unlike people the soul of a doll is naturally good and kind to children." She explained as Chucky rolled his eyes.

"It's obvious you don't know me, boy are you badly mistaken lady." He said with a chuckle. "Oh I'm sure you couldn't have done anything that bad." She said when suddenly a thick brown book appeared inside her hands. She flipped a few pages. "Oh my," she began. "You're having second thoughts now aren't you?" Chucky questioned while she continued flipping pages. "It appears that you're right Chucky. There is no way I can let you into Heaven now. It looks like I'll have to send your soul to Hell immediately." She began as she shut the book tightly.

"Good, I'll send you a postcard when I get there." Chucky said. "Unless,.." she began. "Unless what?" he asked her. "Unless you can have a change of heart." She said. "I'll make you a deal that I don't usually make to people, but in this case I'll make an exception." She began. "What do you mean?" he asked her. "I can give you some time to do something kind for someone you love, and if you are able to prove yourself worthy enough I'll let you in." she explained. "You mean? You're going to send me back?" he questioned her. "Yes but if you fail and die again you can't ever come back." She told him. "Do we have a deal?" she asked him.

At this Chucky's mind started to race. If he could find a new body without dying, then he would finally be free at last. "Gee I don't know," he began casually. "I was kind of looking forward to meeting the devil." He said with a grin. "What the hell, I'll do it." He agreed. "Good, I believe that you'll end up doing the right thing." She said as she dug into her robe and sprinkled some magic silvery shimmering dust over his head before he slowly began to disappear.

The next thing that he knew he was laying on the side of the road. Chucky popped his eyes open and started to sit up with a groan while placing a hand on top of his head. "Oh what a nightmare," he began. "I have _got_ to stop eating Swedish meatballs before bed!" he cried before he got to his feet and started to run away as it started to rain.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two; Mary

The next morning Chucky made sure that he was awake and ready in time before the donation truck left for the orphanage. Meanwhile, a little girl inside the orphanage was pretty depressed even though she knew that she should have been excited. For that little girl was turning six years old today, but she was all alone without a friend in the world. However, her hopes were lifted a little bit while she watched out the window. For she knew that the toy donation truck would be arriving soon.

"Damn, I can't believe how much shit is in here." Chucky muttered to himself as he rode in the back of the delivery truck. That's when suddenly the truck stopped and Chucky froze to make his body appear lifeless while the door opened. "Hmm a Good Guy doll." The truck driver began. "I remember them. I don't know how this one appeared in her though, considering that I don't think I put it in here. Oh well." He said as he picked Chucky up by the arm and dragged him out of the truck.

Although he was sure that the doll would end up making one little kid inside the building very happy. Sure enough the same little girl had been waiting with the rest of the kids at the door. "A Good Guy doll!" she cried excitedly as she caught a glimpse of the delivery man carrying Chucky up to them. "Hmm, you like him eh? Well, in that case he's all yours." The man said with a grin as he handed Chucky over to her.

"Hello, my name is Mary what's your name?" she asked him when suddenly Chucky began to blink his eyes at her. "Hi I'm Chucky, and I'm your friend till the end." He said before she gave him a gigantic hug unaware that he was secretly laughing inside his throat behind her back while she carried him inside. That night when she went to bed, she placed him inside of it beside her. "Goodnight Chucky." She told him as she turned to look up at him and placed a small and tender kiss on top of his cheek.

Chucky looked down at her and grinned. "Goodnight kid." He told her. "That's funny, I thought you guys only said three sentences." She said. "I'm new and improved." He said as he slowly sat up before climbing on top of his feet. "You see I've been sent down from Heaven by your parents to play with you and be your friend." He explained. "I knew it! You're alive!" she exclaimed excitedly when suddenly he placed both of his hands on top of her mouth.

"Shh! Keep your voice down would ya!?" he snapped inside a whisper. "Do you want us both to be sent away?" he asked her. "Sent away where?" she asked him back. "Never mind." He said as he sat down on the side of her bed. "So my real name is Charles Lee Ray, even though my friends call me Chucky. So, what's your name kid?" he asked her. "Mary, and I don't have any friends." She said with a sad sigh. "Well that sucks, I mean what is a lovely kid like you doing in a nasty place like this?" he asked.

"Well, my mother is in Heaven and I don't know where my father is. My mommy told me before she died that he was set to marry someone else." She told him. "Hey Chucky, if you're really my friend then can you help me find them?" she asked him. "Gee kid I don't know, that's kind of a tall order." He said. "Please, I promise that I'll help get you whatever you want." She pleaded as Chucky grinned and a lightbulb lit over the top of his head.

"Well alright, you drive a hard bargain but it's a deal." He said as he stood up and stuck out his hand. Mary quickly pulled him into a tight embrace and kissed his cheek. "Oh Chucky thank you!" she cried as he quickly pulled back out of the hug and made a disgusted face while he wiped his cheek with the back of his hand. "And don't do that!" he yelled. "Oh," she began. "sorry." She apologized softly before she rolled back over and fell asleep. A slow and sly grin emerged onto Chucky's face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three; Don't Let Your Conscience Be Your Guide

Thanks! Even though this is a parody of All Dogs Go to Heaven, I always like to take things and make them my own because I can't stand when parodies are _exactly_ the same as the original, because in my mind that's plagiarizing. Anyway, I was going to do a pun and use the word hell in the description until I read the rules and I wasn't sure if that fit with the " _all_ titles and summaries have to be K rated" and even though I very much doubt that any five years old would even be here in this category, I thought I'd rather be safe than sorry cause I don't want my account suspended or removed. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the next chapter!

Ps. Oh and no disrespect to Disney's Pinocchio, since I love that movie!

The next morning Mary took Chucky out for a walk with the rest of the children. "Mrs. Jane, Chucky said that he'll help me find my parents." She said as she brought him up to a lady with short red hair and a pair of round spectacles. "Mary, Chucky couldn't possibly have told you that." She told her. "But he did." Mary said. "Mary Chucky is a doll so he can't talk to you alright." She said before she walked away. "Humph! Shows what you know." Chucky said narrowing his eyebrows with a glare and folding his arms.

"The sooner we get out of this place the better." He said. "You have your stuff all packed right?" he asked her. "Yeah but I'm not sure if we should be doing this." Mary whispered. "Why not? You want to find your parents don't you?" he asked her. "Yes but Mommy told me that I should never run away from a problem and to always listen to my conscience." She told him as he rolled his eyes and placed his palm to his forehead. "Oh boy here we go." He began.

"Listen kid, haven't you ever heard the story of Pinocchio?" he asked. "Sure I have, he was a little wooden boy who got his wish to be real at the end because he was good." She answered. "Well yeah, that's what everyone thinks. However what they don't know, is not only that the cricket was no help at all when he almost died, but there was no way in Hell that Pinocchio was a good boy! I mean for crying out loud he ditched school, he ran away from his father, I mean for goodness sakes he even smoked weed! I mean that dickhead deserved to be a God damned puppet for the rest of his life, but he still got what he wanted in the end anyway which teaches little kids absolutely nothing!" he cried. "So, what are you trying to say?" Mary asked him. "I'm saying that there isn't any use in listening to annoying voice inside your head just because you think it'll get you what you want in life. The only way to get what you want is for you to make it happen yourself." He explained.

"So you mean that I _shouldn't_ be a good girl?" she asked him. "No, I'm saying that you should be whatever you want to be." He answered. "I mean to me personally, I think it's a good thing that I don't have any parents." He said. "You mean you don't have a mommy and daddy?" she questioned as he took a deep breath. "No, but that's just fine with me, I hate having to follow the rules and I can get along just fine without them!" he snapped. "Now come on let's get on the road before anyone becomes suspicious." He said as he turned his head and started looking around.

"Well alright, if you're sure." She said while she waited to make sure anyone wasn't watching before she walked away. She still couldn't help feeling that Chucky must have felt rather sad and lonely since he didn't have anyone there for him. That night he led her to a trailer park. "We can sleep here for tonight." He said. "I don't know, doesn't this belong to someone?" she asked him. "Hey what did I tell you earlier? We can do whatever we want to. That is as long as we don't get caught." He explained.

"Chucky, were you really sent down from Heaven?" she asked him. "Of course I was!" he snapped which in fact was the truth. "Cause it seems like you do a lot of bad things, and Mommy said_" she began. "Listen, would you just shut up!?" he snapped inside a whisper. "Do you want them to hear us and wake up and call the cops on us!? Because I think you would rather sleep here than in a jail cell and you talk way too God damn much!" he told her inside his hushed tones. "Oh, sorry." She apologized quietly before she climbed up inside the trailer and made her way back in the corner so that they wouldn't be seen.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four; A Sudden Change of Heart

LOL I know! I do love that movie, but even though he came through in the end, Pinocchio was a spoiled selfish brat for most of the movie, and since Chucky (when he's bad) usually looks at the glass half empty, I thought that he would probably have those kinds of views on the subject. Anyway, enjoy the next chapter, and if you haven't already, listen to the song You Were Loved by the late great Whitney Huston. I just heard it today on Bobbi Kristina's tribute video and I fell in love with it, and I'm thinking about using at least some of the words for this story since it describes Chucky's and Mary's relationship _perfectly_.

That night Chucky had a terrible time getting to getting to sleep because he still heard the angel's words ringing through his ears, that if he didn't get his act together he would never be able to make it back to Heaven. He dreamed that he died again and fell into a humongous pit of darkness and fire. He gave out a loud scream as he hit the ground and started running away as fast as he could go. He remembered his brother, and heard his laughter inside his mind while his spirit rose above him and continued his evil and malicious laughter while Chucky skid to a stop in front of a dark tunnel.

"There is no hope for you now, you can never escape." His brother Jack told him as within a gasp, Chucky saw a rather large serpent slithering towards him hissing and spitting while he circled and stalked him. Then all of a sudden the snake wrapped himself around Chucky's body and began to strangle him. At that point Chucky woke up screaming in a cold sweat. "Thank God, it was only a nightmare." He said breathing heavily while the sun shone down inside his eyes. Chucky placed his hand up in front of them to shield himself from being blinded by it.

It wasn't until a moment later that he realized that he was all alone. "Shit, where is that kid?" he questioned to himself as he left the trailer. He assumed that the people who had owned the trailer hadn't seen them last night and that they were already gone, but where was Mary? Chucky stopped and turned to look over at the playground and narrowed his eyebrows angrily and growled when he realized that she was over there by herself. "I'm gonna teach that kid a thing or to!" he exclaimed.

Mary enjoyed her time alone on the swing as she swung higher and higher into the air, when all of a sudden she felt someone kick it from behind and it sent her flying off of it and into the dirt. "Where the hell have you been!?" Chucky yelled. "Don't you realize that I've been looking everywhere for you!?" he shouted. "I'm sorry Chucky," Mary began as she started to cry while Chucky simply rolled his eyes at her. "Alright, enough already stop crying. I mean you're not all _that_ hurt are you?" he asked her.

"I guess not." She answered with a sniff as she looked back at him. Chucky rolled his eyes again. "Here." He said reluctantly as he offered her his hand while she just simply looked at him. "Look, I'm sorry alright? I didn't mean to push you, but you should have told me before you just went running off like that." He explained. "Were you worried about me?" she asked him. "No." he answered. "But I thought you said_" she began.

"Look, do you want my help or not!?" he cried. "Well, alright." Mary said as she took ahold of his hand while he pulled her to her feet. "But I thought you said that you were my guardian angel, and aren't you supposed to protect me? Because my mommy said that_" she began. "Enough with your mommy already God damn it! Geesh, now I know where you get your big mouth from!" he snapped. "Look kid there's a time in your life when you got to realize that you just have to grow up and face the fact that your mother is dead and she is _never_ coming back." He told her. "I hate you!" Mary yelled. "I don't want to be your friend anymore, why don't you just go away and leave me alone!?" she shouted before she busted into tears and ran away.

That's when for the first time in his life, Chucky wondered to himself if he had gone a little too far. "No!" he snapped as he turned his back and folded his arms. "That rotten bitch has gotten exactly what she deserves!" he argued but then he simply turned his head to look over at her sitting on the bench all by herself and hung his head with a heavy sigh. "Alright Chucky, get a hold of yourself." He told himself. "After all you did promise to find her parents, and if you help her you'll finally get a new body." He reminded himself before he walked over to the bench and climbed up on top of it and sat down next to her.

"Hey kid, can I talk to you a second?" he asked her. "No!" she cried. "You yelled at me and you hurt my feelings!" she shouted angrily. "Look kid, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it." He said and it actually surprised him that for the first time ever what he had said to her was true. "There's a lot about me you don't know, and the truth is that I lost my grandfather when I was young, and it still kind of hurts that he isn't with me anymore, and well that's the only reason I said that." He explained.

"Mommy said that_" she began before she stopped to look at him and bit her lip. "What did she say now?" Chucky asked her with another roll of his eyes. "that when you truly love someone, they stay inside your heart forever." She answered with a smile as Chucky thought this over for a minute before slowly turning away from her and then looking back at her. "Well you may be a whiny little bitch, but,.. and I can't believe I'm saying this_" he began as he took a deep breath. "you're a good kid." He told her as she smiled at him and he found to his surprise that a grin was slowly emerging onto his own face.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five; Chucky's Guilt

Here is just a little note, this will probably be my shortest story ever considering that we're already about halfway through it. However, Chucky Returns will follow it directly afterwards.

Ps. Yes I have heard that song, Don't forget I'm a HUGE Disney fanatic! (it's from Toy Story 2)

"Chucky I'm tired, how much further do we have to go?" Mary complained. "Just until we can get a ride into the city, there are so many people there that we are sure to find your parents." He said. "But isn't that dangerous?" Mary asked him. "You worry too much." He told her when suddenly she started jiggling around while she held her knees tightly together. " _Now_ what's wrong?" he asked her even though he was pretty sure that he already knew the answer. "I have to go to the bathroom really bad!" she exclaimed.

"Really? You mean to tell me that even though your mother practically talked your head off she never told you to use the bathroom before you leave to go someplace?" he questioned. "She did, but I didn't have to go then!" she cried. "Oh God, Heaven help us." Chucky said with a look up at the sky before he picked her up. "Alright, there's a truck stop down the road, do you think you can make until then?" he asked her. "I'll try but I don't know if I can!" she told him as he held her out in front of her by her ribs as he raced down the street.

 _…._

"There go ahead and go in." he told her. "It's too late now, I had an accident!" she sobbed. "Oh you have _got_ to be fuckin kidding me!" he exclaimed as she began to cry harder. "Now come on and stop that!" he snapped. "You said it yourself, it was just an accident, it's not like it's the end of the world." He assured her. "I need someone to clean me up though." She said as he rolled his eyes. "Fine!" he snapped. "Damn it, it's like taking care of a puppy." He said. _"At least puppies are cute though, this girl is really starting to get on my nerves. As soon I find her parents I'm ditching this God damned body for good!"_ he thought to himself.

As soon as he had finished cleaning her up they went back outside and saw that an RV was parked there while some man was getting gas. "Perfect, there's our ride." He said. "But we don't know him he's a stranger." Mary pointed out. "Yeah, but nobody is stranger than you." He said. "You're one to talk, you're a fucking doll." She said while placing her hands on her hips and pointing a finger at him while catching him off guard. "You know what," Chucky began with a grin. "Maybe you're not so bad after all." He told her.

"Now come on, we don't want to miss our ride." He said as he took her hand and ran with her over to the man. "Excuse me the kid's lost, we're looking for her parents and we need a ride." He explained. "Well, what are your parents' names?" he asked her. "Andy and Kristen Barclay. My mommy died though and I'm looking for my father and stepmother." She explained when suddenly Chucky felt a sickish feeling inside of his stomach as he turned his head away from her and avoided eye contact while he stared down at the ground.

"Well you're more than welcome to go with us." The man told her. "Thank you." Mary said as she looked down at Chucky. "Chucky are you alright?" she questioned. "Yeah, I'm fine kid." He lied. "Are you sure?" she asked him. "Yes!" he yelled on the top of his lungs until he saw that she was about to cry again and took a deep breath. "I mean yes, I'm fine, just get inside." He told her as he watched her climb aboard. Chucky heaved a heavy sigh and sunk down to his knees as he sat down on the bottom step and threw a rock at a car window and shattered it causing the alarm to go off.

That night while Mary was getting ready for bed, Chucky walked outside and stared up at the moon. "Look," he began as he stared up at the starry sky. "I know the whole entire reason that you sent me back down here in the first place was to give me a second chance at life, but the truth is that I'm a mean and rotten bastard, and there is no way that someone like me would be worthy enough to go to Heaven. After what I've done, I don't deserve it in the slightest bit. I mean, who am I kidding," he began as he hung his head and a tear rolled down his cheek. "I'm nothing but a monster." He said with a sniff as he wiped it away with the back of his hand.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six; The Confession

Damn it! I just listened to that song that you were talking about and I wanted to bawl as much as I did when I finished writing Annabelle. That song still gets me and reminds me about how Chucky felt as he watched his daughter grow up. You know even towards the end of the movies (excluding Curse of Chucky of course) he still had a slight sweeter side and that's why I decided it would be interesting if I expanded on that a little without making him seem completely out of character. Anyway, I did read what you wrote on your journal, but those stories really scare me and I was just wondering does it get less disturbing as time goes on?

Look I can't promise you that I'm going to love everything you write, but when you said that you weren't a big fan of musicals I didn't take it personally because we all have different tastes. As for hardly anyone commenting on them let me just ask you something, would you still love doing what you do even if nobody ever said another thing about them?

Cause when I had a moment of self-confidence loss I asked myself that same question and the answer of course was yes. Remember you said it yourself, the whole message of the Chucky series is to always follow your dreams no matter what anyone else tells you, and in the end, even if it might not be in the way you want it to, you'll always get rewarded for it. So, never give up! Please don't because I'm asking you this as a friend, and always know that you'll always have my support. Anyway, I hope I helped and enjoy this chapter! 333

Ps. Thank you for not spoiling what Chucky did for the people who haven't read my Chucky series yet.

Later that night when Mary was asleep Chucky started pacing the carpet. "Alright, I just got to calm down and watch some television. I'm letting this kid get under my skin, and what I did was in the past so I shouldn't let it bother me so much right?" he questioned himself when suddenly he came to a stop and plopped down in the chair in front of the TV. "Right, I'm a homicidal maniac who hates kids. As long as I keep telling myself that I shouldn't have any problems at all." He told himself as he picked up the remote and turned on the television set.

He made a look of disgust as Dr. Phil flashed onto the screen and he was interviewing a husband and his wife. "I can't believe how you deliberately deceived her, and used her just so you could get what you want!" he yelled as Chucky grimaced and pushed the button to turn the channel and landed on a soap opera. "You liar!" a woman shouted as she slapped her boyfriend in the face. "I thought you loved me!" she cried as Chucky turned the channel again. "This is fuckin ridiculous." He said to himself when he turned the channel again and this time he landed on the Disney Channel.

"I trusted you to protect our family, and you betrayed us all." The gorilla from the movie Tarzan said before Chucky finally had had enough and leapt back down to his feet and kicked the television set over onto the ground in pure rage and anger. It shattered into a million pieces and the fuse began to flicker before it faded out. That's when he turned around and realized that Mary was sitting up in bed and looking down at him anxiously. "Now kid, this isn't what it looks like." He assured her with a wave of his hands as she gave a loud gasp.

"I was just_" he began. "You aren't really an angel are you?" she asked him as he simply hung his head and heaved a sigh. "No." he began. "I _was_ sent back from Heaven, but that's only because I was so bad that they didn't let me in." he explained. "You mean you really aren't my friend." She realized as she blinked away her tears while she felt them start to trickle down her cheeks. "Well no it didn't start out that way, but that's all changed now. I've changed. I mean at first I wanted to steal your soul away so that I could have a new body, but I don't want to anymore because I really do care about you." He told her.

"And why should I believe you?" she asked him. "Cause now I'm telling you the truth, I mean it. I'm being completely honest with you when I tell you that I've never felt this way about anyone before, and because of that I feel like I have to tell you the truth." He said as he slowly turned his head away from her. "I can't take you to your father." He confessed. "Why not?" she asked him. "Because he's dead, I killed him and set fire to his army camp. Just as soon as I thought he was going to run, he stayed behind to help the other men escape in the process. He was a true angel and hero, and if anyone deserved to go to Heaven it was him." He explained.

"I don't believe you,.." she began. "He just can't be dead! He just can't be!" she sobbed"You're a liar! I hate you and I never want to see you again!" Mary shouted as she busted out into tears and ran outside into the pouring rain just as it started to thunderstorm. "Mary please wait!" Chucky cried as he ran outside after her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven; The Death of Chucky

Alright this story will be even shorter than I thought since there are only a couple of chapters left, but that means that I'll be able to start the sequel tomorrow! Anyway, enjoy this chapter!

"Mary please wait I'm sorry!" Chucky exclaimed as he called out into the night for her while he splashed through the puddles. That's when suddenly he stopped and felt somebody grab him by the collar. "Chucky? What the hell are you still doing alive?" the police officer questioned him as he lifted him up. "I was there on the night that you got ran over." He told him. "It's a long story just please let me go, there is a little girl out there who is all alone and needs my help." He said. "Yeah right, I've heard that one before." The officer said.

"But it's the truth!" Chucky yelled. "Sure it is." The officer responded. "Look you don't know what you're doing she needs me!" Chucky shouted when he was suddenly dragged off into the night as another loud boom of thunder hit. However he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that Mary was at the police station. "Mary thank God you're alright!" Chucky cried as he was dragged inside the door. "Chucky please help me they're going to take me back to the orphanage, and I don't want to go back there, I'm sorry I got mad at you, I just wanna stay with you!" she sobbed. "Hold on kid." Chucky told her as he took a humongous bite out of the police officer's hand. The man gave out a great cry of pain as he dropped the doll to the ground. Chucky quickly leapt back up onto his feet before he grabbed ahold of her arm and raced her back outside the door. "After him he's escaping!" the officer cried as he slammed his hand hard against the alarm button and sounded it.

"Damn it kid you're burning up." Chucky began being able to feel the heat of her body as he rushed into the street with her. "Come on, I'll take you to a friend of mine's house, he'll take care of you and make you better." He told her. "You came back for me." Mary realized, and Chucky was about to responded to her before he heard a beeping horn inside the distance. His eyes widened as he saw the bright lights of the headlights headed towards him. "NO!" he shouted as he quickly pushed her out of the way before he got hit himself.

"CHUCKY!" Mary cried as she held out her hand while the car slammed on its brakes and came to a complete stop in front of her. A few moments later James had rushed out of it and ran over to her. "Where did you come from? Are you alright?" he asked her. "Yes, I'm alright, but I don't think my doll is." She said as she hung her head and let her tears hit the pavement of the street. "Your doll?" he questioned as she simply nodded while James ran over to the tires and bent down on his knees to pick Chucky up. His eyes were shut tightly while his body remained lifeless. "Will he be alright?" she asked him. "I don't know." James answered worriedly while Chucky felt his soul evaporate out of his body.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight; Home At Last

Well here it is, the last chapter, I'm sorry this was so short but I'm sure the next one will be longer. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.

Mary laid fast asleep inside her bed when suddenly a ghostly wind blew her bedroom window open, and Chucky's spirit leapt inside of it while a trail of red smoke followed along behind him. "Oh kid," he began as he walked over to the foot of her bed and took ahold of her hand. "I'm sorry, for everything." He told her quietly as he looked down at her through his teary eyes. "Chucky,.." he heard the devilish voice beckoning behind him when suddenly he gave a gasp as he saw through a corner of his eye, a sparkling shimmering ball of blue light descending down from the heavens.

Chucky turned his head as he saw it defeat the evil darkness and his mouth gaped open as it came through the window. "Chucky,.." an angelic voice spoke. "Chucky,.." it said again. "you can come home now Chucky." The angel told him and which at once, he was able to recognize it. "You're Mary's mother." He realized. "That's right Chucky, I am, and I'm so happy that you have taken such good care of my little girl, but now it's time to go." She told him.

"But I thought_" Chucky began. "Chucky, you gave your life for her, and you did what I sent you back down here to do." She explained. "But what about Mary? What's going to happen to her?" he asked as he looked back down upon the sleeping child inside the bed. "Say goodbye Chucky." She told him as he took a deep breath and Mary's eyes slowly started to flutter open. "Chucky, what are you doing here I thought you were dead." She began. "Your scars are gone." She added while she squinted her eyes away from the light.

"Yeah, well I just came back to say goodbye." He told her. "Oh, well where are you going?" she asked him. "Just on a little trip." He answered. "Are you going to Heaven?" she asked him as he nodded. "Yep, I finally got my second chance kid, thanks to you." He told her. "But I don't want you to go! I'll miss you too much!" she sobbed before sitting up and embracing him tightly. "I know, I'll miss you too kid. But you know, goodbyes aren't forever. And besides, remember what you told me? Once you love someone they stay inside your heart forever." He said as he slowly let her go.

"Oh and another thing take care of James while I'm gone, because he needs somebody to be there for him." He said. "Alright Chucky I will." She assured him. "See ya later kid." He told her. "Goodbye Chucky," she began as she planted a kiss on his cheek. "I love you." She told him. "Uh yeah, I love you too." He told her before she laid back down and rolled over to go back asleep. That's when he turned his head and looked back up at the light. He watched it gently float over to the windowsill before he let go of Mary's hand and leapt back down on the ground.

"Come home Chucky, come home." The angelic voice told him as he walked closer and closer towards it. A portal of golden heavenly light opened up before him as he looked back over at Mary one last time and then within a great leap up into the air he was sucked up into the light. A ghostly angelic choir rang out as he floated up into the clouds. "Hey I know we're all dead up here but so is the music! Come on, let's speed it up a bit!" he exclaimed.

 _Now you're talking!_

 _Our kind of music!_

 _That's what we're here for!_

The angels sung as Chucky's head popped out of the clouds and he extended his fist into the air and rocked back in time to the music while he fluttered his wings to keep him hovering inside the air.

 _Sing hallelujah!_

 _Everybody now!_

 _Everybody come on,_

Chucky continued rocking out when suddenly his halo slid and fell over top of his head. Chucky wiggled it loose and tried to pull it off of him while the heavenly music continued.

 _Come on and join the singing,_

 _Hallelujah!_

 _Hallelujah!_

 _Hallelujah!_

 _Let's make this music last forever,_

They sung as Chucky finally was able to bite the halo off of him and release himself before disappearing back down into the clouds and grabbing ahold of it to make sure that it came down with him.

 _Hallelujah!_

Maybe I'll use You Were Loved In the next one since it didn't seem to fit here. The song in this chapter was a part of Hallelujah from All Dogs Go to Heaven.


End file.
